


nothing says 'I love you' quite like fisting

by fairysylveon



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon
Summary: fwp. that stands for fisting without plotand lol, that stands for lots of lube





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florescent_dingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florescent_dingo/gifts).



> if you don't know what the title is referring to please take a look at [this](http://fairysylveon.tumblr.com/post/145124325666)
> 
> anyway idk if this is any good or not, I'm not super happy w it myself and I rushed it, but it's for a friend and he asked if I was gonna upload it here so whatever here it is xoxo

Jefferson had always known Nathan was something of a 'size queen’. But the last thing he expected was Nathan to come up to him and say “I want you to fist my ass.”

 

Actually, Mark had laughed at first. Thought it was a joke, had taken him by surprise.

 

But then he noticed Nathan wasn't laughing. And, well… that's the short version of how they ended up here.

 

So far, he had three fingers thrusting into Nathan's ass. Which wasn't a step up, he always got to three when he was fingering Nathan, and this time he'd been at it for a while, making sure Nathan was stretched enough for a fourth.

 

“Want another?”

 

Nathan nodded, didn't say anything, just made this cute little whining sound. So Jefferson poured more lube onto his pinky, then slowly started to push against Nathan's hole with it. He took it slow, sliding the finger in with the rest and making sure to watch Nathan's face for pain. He saw none, so he kept going, and eventually had four fingers pressed inside up to the knuckle, and, christ, Jefferson had never been one into excessive stretching, but he had to admit, there was something pretty hot about having almost half his hand inside Nathan, who was breathy and writhing and even begging for more _already_. 

 

So he just slowly slid his hand a little farther in, until it was stopped by his thumb. He curled his fingers, brushed against Nathan's prostate, and Nathan groaned. Fuck. Then he made his hand into as much of a fist as it could be without a thumb, slow, stretching him out, making his toes curl. Jefferson hummed and moved his hand in and out a bit before uncurling his fingers again and spreading them out, making Nathan practically _whine_. 

 

“Fuck, put the thumb in.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Nathan nodded, so Jefferson applied even more lube, then gently pressed his thumb inside along the others. He stopped at the first joint, looked up at Nathan's face. “Okay?”

 

“Yeah, fuck. Keep going.” 

 

Nathan was a fucking trooper apparently. Or just really liked the burn of stretching just a little too quickly. But he wasn't shouting in pain yet, so Jefferson did what he asked, pushing about another inch in, had his whole damn thumb in there now, just a little bit of his palm sticking out, and he'd never seen anything so fucking hot.

 

Well. So far. 

 

“Okay?”

 

Nathan just nodded, bit his lip, took a shaky breath. “Feels good. Weird, but good.”

 

Jefferson rotated his hand back and forth, slowly loosening up Nathan's asshole, and Nathan loved it, kept making these pretty gasps. Then, after a few minutes, “More.”

 

Jesus. Okay.

 

Jefferson pushed his hand in farther, all the way to the wrist, and moaned just looking at it. Fuck, he couldn't believe he'd fit his whole goddamn hand in that gorgeous little ass. He curled his hand into a fist again, then went back to rotating his hand and thrusting it in and out, so, so slow, and Nathan was whimpering, bottom lip between his teeth. 

 

Eventually Nathan was pushing back against him. “Put your whole fucking forearm in there, fuck, want to feel you all the way in there.” 

 

Mark glanced at his arm, then back at Nathan with wide eyes. “What, all the way to the elbow?” His arms weren't exactly small…

 

“ _Yeah_.”

 

 _Fuck_. Okay. Holy shit.

 

Jefferson poured more lube onto his wrist and and up his arm, started gently pulling his hand out and pushing back in slowly, trying to go just a miniscule amount farther on each push in. It was slow this way, but it had to be, he didn't want to hurt anything up in there. 

 

He had about a third of his forearm in, marveled at the way Nathan's ass was stretched around it. _Fuck_. He never thought this would be so hot, but Nathan was desperate and already spread so wide and they weren't even done yet, and christ that turned Jefferson on. 

 

More lube. More pushing, more working Nathan's ass open even _farther_ , he pushed and _pushed_ , slow as he could, until he finally had his arm in up to the elbow. _The elbow!_ His whole fucking forearm was buried in that pretty little ass, all the fucking way in, god it was so warm and, despite how stretched Nathan was, it felt _tight_ around his arm. He pulled his arm half way out, then pushed back in, made Nathan whine, made his toes curl again, made him squeeze his eyes shut. 

 

Jefferson pushed his hand upwards, cursed when he saw a bulge on Nathan's stomach from his hand pushing up. “Fuck. Nathan, look. Jesus, feel that?”

 

Nathan nodded, moaned wordlessly, reached down to press on the bulge with his hand. He felt so good, so _fucking full_. It felt amazing, god, especially with Jefferson's hand visibly moving in his belly. 

 

Fuck, _fuck_.

 

“Fuck me with it. Hard, c’mon.”

 

Jefferson swore again, pulled his arm half way out again, then pushed back in, quick and hard, then didn't stop, and Nathan yelled, arched his back so much it looked like it hurt. But fuckfuckfuck he felt so good and filled and he never wanted it to end, really, Jefferson's arm was so big and felt so damn amazing. 

 

Nathan gasped, reached down and started jerking himself off, and it didn't take long before he was shouting and coming onto his belly, and still begging Jefferson not to stop because he _loved_ being so _stuffed_ , and, yeah, they were _definitely_ doing this again sometime.


End file.
